


Showing Okita the Ropes

by SnowyAria



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Cute, F/M, Other, Self-Bondage, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyAria/pseuds/SnowyAria
Summary: Normally, Okita Souji ties herself up and dreams of being kidnapped, but she can't focus now that her old ally Hijikata Toshizou is in Chaldea with her. Souji's determined to get Toshizou to tie her up with "practice" as an excuse, but Toshizou knows more than he lets on.Note: This story is told from a trans woman's perspective about what it's like to be tied up. It's an attempt to describe what it's like personally, but not sure how well it came out since I usually don't write things like this > .<Sequel to "A Shadow from Her Past," though the stories are independent. That story can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352092





	Showing Okita the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> The two characters are on a first-name basis after the events of "A Shadow from Her Past," so Okita is called Souji and Hijikata is Toshizou.
> 
> This story is more explicit, so be warned and look at the tags!

# Showing Okita the Ropes

Okita Souji slowly slipped a loop of rope over her ankles and pulled it tight. Keeping the tension, she wound it the opposite way around her bare legs. Every pass made her skin tingle, her freedom slowly disappearing the more the rope wrapped around her. Near the end, she fed the rope over the coils and between her ankles before pulling and cinching the wrapping tight. A slight moan escaped her lips as her feet became truly trapped in that instant. She tied a second rope above her knees the same way, completely securing her legs.

To finish off her endeavor, she leaned over the bed and fished for the last rope, finally finding it underneath her discarded sky-blue and white haori. She tied the two ends together to form a circle, then lied down on her stomach. With her arms behind her back and one hand inside the loop, she slowly wound the restraints around her wrists in a figure-eight pattern. At the end, she stuck the last of the loop over her wrist, securing it in place. She relaxed her arms, enjoying the rough sensation of being bound from behind. She tugged against the ropes to test them; it was too tight for her wrists to slip through.

Souji imagined herself on the battlefield, surrounded. A sudden blunt pain rushed through her head, and her vision blacked out. Next thing she knew, she was tied up, alone on this bed in this unfamiliar room. She struggled, but her legs could hardly move. She tried to pull her arms free, but her captives secured her well. She was at their mercy. The silence made her heart beat quickly as she thought about what might happen to her next.

However, a loud gunshot and screaming echoed in the hallway, before pounding footsteps lead to a door flying open. “Souji!” Toshizou shouted, running over to her and scanning the room for her captors. “Don’t worry, I’m here to rescue you,” he reassured her, reaching down and stroking her hair. With a flick of his knife, her bounds were severed, and she was on her feet escaping with him.

Souji had been rubbing herself against the bed in pleasure, until her dream was interrupted by the image of Toshizou once again. This kept happening, him invading her thoughts and distracting her from getting off. She sighed, unable to focus on herself.

 _I can’t do this alone anymore,_ she thought, sitting up and fishing the end of the loop off her wrist. With that removed, the figure-eight slid easily off her hands and set her free. She needed to be truly captured and helpless.

Toshizou was going to help.

* * *

Back during her lifetime, Okita Souji served as part of a police force called the Shinsengumi, which was tasked with keeping Kyoto and the shogunate safe. Part of keeping the peace involved arresting criminals and restraining them. As part of their training, they practiced rope techniques on each other, both to know how to tie someone up and what they’d be putting that person through. However, something woke inside of Souji during their first practice and never left. Embarrassed at the thrill and excitement she felt, she ended up ditching any future practice. But now, she could use that to her advantage.

Souji and Toshizou had just finished up dinner in Chaldea’s noisy mess hall and were walking back to their rooms together. Toshizou called their destination Shinsengumi HQ, but really their rooms were just next to one another. Toshizou walked silently next to Souji, his pace brisk and his expression blank. She couldn’t help but wonder if he’d look more welcoming in the bright blue uniform haori of the Shinsengumi instead of his western black jacket and vest. _He made me wear mine, but he doesn’t even wear his,_ Souji thought with a frown.

“Food not to your liking?” Toshizou asked out of the blue.

“A-ah no, just thinking,” Souji sputtered, shocked he noticed something was off. They were nearing their rooms, so she needed to ask him now or miss her chance for relief today. She wasn’t sure she’d last till tomorrow. “I had a request actually,” Souji finally managed to say, stopping in place and gazing at the floor. Toshizou looked over at his subordinate. “Master getting kidnapped in Shinjuku kind of reminded me that we might need to restrain our enemies at some point. I know we had training in that, but I… skipped out on it mostly, and I’m not confident in my knot skills. I-I was hoping you could help me practice, if that’s alright…”

“You never showed up to those, I almost forgot,” Toshizou replied with a small glare. Souji’s heart raced in the silence after his response. “I’m always willing to help a comrade train,” he finally responded. “Should we go now?”

“N-now!?” Souji blurted, looking at Toshizou before quickly turning away again.

“We’re done for the day. I need to train you, and we’ll strike while the iron’s hot. Head to your room, I’ll be there shortly.”

A subdued “hai” broke out of Souji’s lips like a small bubble popping. _It’s happening!_ she screamed internally as she nearly bumped into the door frame trying to get into her room. _Do I need to clean things up, there’s a sock on the floor, I’ll toss that aside, maybe I should make tea, would it be weird to have a candle lit, we’re just practicing, it’s not like—ah do I smell, I exercised this morning and I don’t kno-_ “Ahh!”

Souji jumped in surprised at the sound of the door sliding open. Toshizou cocked an eyebrow in confusion, then chuckled to himself a little bit. “You knew I was coming, didn’t you? Anyway, I found some ropes we can use in the storage closet down the hall,” he said as he set them down on the bed. He slipped off his coat, which Souji hastily grabbed and hung neatly on a hook by the door. As she turned around, Toshizou sat on the bed with his arms crossed behind his back. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 _Of course this is how it would be!!_ Souji screamed to herself, wanting to hit her head on the wall. She asked him to practice, so it only made sense that she’d be practicing the knots on him! With a bit of a sulk, she walked behind Toshizou and tossed one of the bundles of rope over her shoulder.

 _His arms are surprisingly large,_ she thought, lightly grabbing his biceps and squeezing gently. She forgot how strong he was in his past life due to his jacket covering things. _If he were to pin me down, I’d—_

“Doing okay, Souji?” he called, glancing backwards.

“H-hai!” she sputtered, throwing her hands behind her back in embarrassment.

“If you don’t even remember how to start, just say something, and I can show you.”

“Ah, y-yeah, that would be good.”

“What would be good?”

“S-s-showing me how it’s done,” she mumbled, staring at the ground as if something just really interesting rested on it.

“Alright,” he said, standing up and taking the rope off Souji’s shoulders. “In that case, take off your haori and sit on the bed.”

“Y-yes,” she stammered, slipping her robe off as he watched. She felt like she was undressing for him as the cloth slipped off and exposed her bare arms and white sleeveless top. She tossed the haori a bit sloppily onto a hook next to Toshizou’s jacket and turned towards the bed, her eyes still locked on the floor.

“Is that how you respect the Shinsengumi, Okita!” Toshizou barked with a glare.

“Sorry Hijikata-san!” she blurted out with a curt bow before spinning on her feet and straightening the uniform robe to a neat hang.

“Much better. Now sit,” he ordered.

“H-hai,” Souji replied awkwardly before kneeling on the bed. She wondered for a second why their dialogue reverted back to superior officer and soldier, but she shot awake as Toshizou firmly but carefully grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her with her forearms together. Her pulse skyrocketed as part of the rope slipped over and began coiling around her arms. _I’m being tied up,_ she thought to herself as if she had to convince herself this wasn’t a dream. The rope looped more and more until Toshizou tugged it tight with a simple knot. Then he pulled the rope around her body and over her chest before leading it behind her back again. She squirmed as it dug into her, but she tried her best to stay as still as possible. _He just thinks we’re practicing,_ she told herself, trying not to get too excited.

He passed the rope around the knot behind her back, then pulled it back across her chest the other direction. She shuttered this time as the ropes forced her arms even closer to her body. _I’ve never gotten it this tight alone!_ she thought in surprise. He wasn’t done though as he made one more pass. As the rope passed underneath her breasts this time, she quaked and swore there’s no way he wouldn’t notice.

“There we go,” he said as he tied off the knot and stepped back. “How’s it feel?”

“Ama- Very secure,” she said a little quickly, her true feelings slipping out before she caught herself. She pulled against her bonds, but her upper arms wouldn’t even budge. She could wiggle her fingers, but she couldn’t even get close to the knots. The constricting binds around her chest made it a little harder to breathe than normal, making the situation feel even more dire.

 _I’m trapped,_ she thought and couldn’t help but smile. Her body heated up and even the slight air conditioning in the room tickled her skin. She wanted to feel his touch again; the lack of it drove her mad.

“Should I tie your legs as well?”

“Yes, plea- I mean, you don’t want prisoners escaping, s-so that’d be, uh, good to k-kn-ow…”

“They tend to be bound tightly, yes,” he responded with a laugh. She couldn’t help but twitch as his words. His cool hands on her legs made her stifle a moan as she bit her lip hard. _This is impossible!_ she thought as he rapidly spun the rope over her ankles. The cinching of the tie made her wince in desperation not to make a noise. He moved up to her thighs, his hand briefly brushing against her skin as he looped the rope around. She wanted to bury her face in a pillow and finish herself off, but she couldn’t do that while he was here!

“Isn’t it about time we drop the charade?” Toshizou said finally, looking up from his work.

“W-what are you talk—” she started just as he tugged the cinch above her knees, forcing a sharp moan to rush out of her lips before she slammed her mouth shut in embarrassment. Her face burned as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

Toshizou put his hands on Souji’s shoulders and gave her a curt push. Unable to catch herself, she toppled helplessly with a bounce onto the bed. Toshizou followed, holding himself above her as his black hair dangled down. She struggled underneath him, but the bonds and his imposing figure kept her locked down.

“I know you like being tied up, Souji. That day when we practiced with the Shinsengumi, you let out the loudest moan when Saito pulled too tightly on the ropes.”

“T-t-t-that wasn’t…!” she blurted, but Toshizou’s mischievous smile couldn’t be deceived.

“The fact that you never showed up after that didn’t help. Not to mention, you remember that you died first, right? Who do you think cleaned out your room and found a rather, uh, lewd collection of ropes and other items hidden in there?”

 _He knew about that and didn’t say anything!?_ Okita cursed herself for not remembering to throw those things away in time. “I-is this one of your torture techniques, emotionally?” Souji asked, trying to look courageously into his eyes, but faltering.

“Oh, it gets worse,” he said with an evil smile. “Kondo was there with me.”

“The commander knew as well!?”

“We swore it to secrecy between ourselves, don’t worry, though the look on his face was priceless!” Toshizou thought, looking to the side like he was picturing it now.

“Ahh, you win, you win! I like being tied up, and I’ve always dreamed of being held captive! I don’t understand why, but I can’t not like it! Just the feeling of being helpless and at someone’s whim excites me! Happy!?”

“Yes,” Toshizou said, pulling himself close enough that his hair lightly brushed against Souji’s face.

“Now that everything’s in the open, do I have your permission to continue?” he asked.

“L-like you need your prisoner’s permission to continue,” she mumbled, before furtively glancing back at his face. “But yes.”

“The safe word is ‘Shinsengumi,’” he commanded before locking his lips with hers. His mouth tasted a little salty but warm and enthralling as he pushed closer. She tried to hug him, but her arms were perfectly pinned, and all she could do was struggle slightly beneath him. The most she could do was push her tongue against his and feel his warmth.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back and looked at her with a warm passion. Okita breathed heavily and struggled, sweat dripping down her face. Her body felt on fire and his briefest touch sent her into spasms.

“Let’s finish this up,” he suggested. “Or I could just let you cool off for a while.”

“P-please don’t,” Souji begged quietly.

“Don’t what?” Toshizou asked, feigning innocence. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“P-please… help me… go off… Toshi…” Souji managed to puff out in embarrassment.

“As you wish, princess.”

“Princess??” Souji gawked as Toshizou’s arms wrapped under her knees and shoulders before she found herself flipped over onto her front. He sat down on her just above her knees, pressing her hips into the bed. Just his weight alone kept her from rolling away. He lightly grabbed her shoulders, then slowly pulled his hands down her arms. She gasped and shook as his hands slid onto her side, then down her hips. His gentle caress wrapped up and down her, sending her just enough pleasure _not_ to go off. She thrust her hips up and down to rub herself, throwing herself the rest of the way into an ecstatic oblivion. She moaned loudly and shuttered roughly against the warm waves inside her, though her bonds held her fast in place.

Soon her energy calmed down, and her mind felt blank. Nothing mattered anymore. Toshizou got off of her, and she rolled onto her back. She floated in a cloud of bliss and could hardly remember her name until Toshizou muttered something to her.

“Sorry, I couldn’t make that out,” she slurred, her head thrown back and her gaze towards the ceiling.

“Sounds like you enjoyed that. Should I untie you?” he asked with a laugh.

“A few more minutes,” she replied, pulling herself up and wiggling until she managed to rest her head on his lap.

“Kondo’s the only person whose calls me Toshi, I’m not sure he’d like that,” Toshizou joked.

“If he gets summoned here, he can fight me for it. Until then, I get to call you Toshi. I think I’ll win though.”

“You were the best swordsman in our group. Sadly, that means you were never captured and tied up like this. Maybe you should have been a bit worse.”

“Shut up, Toshi.”


End file.
